ET, Custer, and Gaben's Grand Adventure!
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: E.T., Custer, and Gaben fight Sonic Recolors.


Everything started in some ancient western town. A small and creepy figure emerged from the sands below. "Phone home..." it panted. The sun glared across the being's sweat. "Well shit, it's so hot out here I'm gonna die. Oh well, I might as well rub one out real quick..." it said to itself, as he looked over to the other direction and found some creepy ass dude without pants staring at him. "Do you know where I can find any sexy and naked native women?" the man asked. "No, I don't. My name is E.T. and i'm desperate for money and a ride out of this damn desert," the being said. The man held out his penis for a handshake. "My name is Custer," he said as E.T. backed away from the extended dick.

The two traveled on for hours until coming across a bar. "I'm ready for a cold one!" Custer announced as he walked in the doorway. The bar was empty all except for one very fat man behind the counter. The fat man turned around and greeted the duo. "After nine years in running this bar, I finally have some customers!" the fat one cheered. "Name's Custer and this faggot over here is E.T., we'd like a couple of beers, please." Custer said to Gaben. Gaben turned around and bent over, fully exposing his ass in the mini skirt he was wearing. Custer's boner got so extended that it reached all the way across the counter and poked Gaben's ass. Gaben blushed and turned around. The bar fell silent for a good ten seconds, but then Custer abruptly leaped towards Gaben and tore off his mini skirt, and then started fucking him. "Ooh... kinky," E.T. said as he grew his own boner. E.T. joined in on the fun and it became a threesome. The whole counter was shaking really hard. Gaben starting moaning, which from afar sounded like a whale mating call. A bucket of paint on the counter started rapidly nearing the end of the counter, and then it fell. "OH SHIT! IT GOT ALL OVER MY LAPTOP!" Gaben screamed. E.T. and Custer quickly backed up as Gaben leaped over the counter and picked up his laptop, examining it to make sure it was still okay. "It's okay, I can buy you a new one, babe!" Custer said. Gaben looked over in an annoyed tone. "Dude, that paint is magical. It can bring anything to life! Including what's on this laptop!" Gaben yelled. "Ooh, was it hot porn?" E.T. jokingly asked. Gaben slapped E.T. and then faced the laptop towards them. "It was on fucking deviantart! Now hords of Sonic recolors and OCs are bound to come into the real world! Shit, this is an invasion. Someone better alert the military!" Gaben screamed. E.T. and Custer backed up as tons of Sonic recolors and OCs emerged from the laptop and entered the real world. A black Sonic with a sword then entered the bar. "Hell yeah! More OCs! Now I can have REAL friends!" it said. Gaben sighed, "Sonic. Why did you paint yourself black, you fucking retard?"  
"I am NOT Sonic! I am Jared the Original Character! And I have a sword, and deep and totally meaningful backstory. Don't call me a recolor or I'll quit Facebook and kill myself," said the black recolor.  
"You fucking retard, you SHOULD go kill yourself. If you really wanna kill yourself over being called a recolor, you're a fucking cunt who doesn't belong on the internet, or any other world for that matter. Not even in this fanfic, or any other fanfic. Everyone hates you, you'll be the first recolor we kill off douchebag!" Gaben ranted as Jared the Original Character started crying. Custer then used his eleven inch dick to tie itself around Jared and choke him to death. "Everyone remember my final words..." Jared begun. "Autism."

E.T., Custer, and Gaben geared up in armor and dawned spiky dildos as their weapons. There were exactly 10,000 Sonic recolors that had emerged from Deviantart. Gaben took his spiky dildo and shoved it up a recolor called Digit The Hedgehog's ass, and then whacked another recolor with Digit still on the end of it. Custer and E.T. weren't using weapons, as Custer used his dick to choke large groups of recolors at a time, and E.T. claimed that "his friends were his power," only to die ten seconds in the battle. Gaben then used his super sucking powers and ate half of the reamining recolors. Gaben shat all of the recolors he ate out as an explosive cube and he used that to kill off all but one final recolor, another black Sonic. "I am the DAMN ultimate lifeform!" it announced. Gaben tried eating it, but it's unoriginallity made him spit it out. Custer tried using his dick to choke it, but he didn't wanna get recolor STDs. "You DAMN fools, you are all done for!" Shadow yelled. Gaben had one final trick up his sleeve, though. He looked all over at his surrondings, everything was destroyed. The recolors had taken away all that was good in the world. Gaben took in one final deep breathe, and thought about all he loved in live such as food. "I'm... I'M GONNA END THIS WAR!" he announced as he absorbed all his power. Gaben then shit all over the battlefield, with explosive shit. "Gaben... NO! You can't. You'll die from releasing too much power!" Cluster protested. Gaben thought deeply and then looked over at his friend. "Hide in my fat folds, now. There's no time for you to run out of the explosion perimeter. If you hide in my fat the explosion can't impact you as badly. Do it, NOW!" Gaben yelled as a tear rolled down his quadruple chin. Custer hid inside Gaben's fat. There was a loud boom. Custer got knocked out.

Hours passed and Custer then woke up. He emerged from Gaben's blobby belly and looked around. He saw Shadow and Gaben's dead bodies. "It had to end this way... didn't it?" Custer asked himself. Just then, his dick magically extended for no reason and poked Gaben, which brought him back to life FOR NO FUCKING reason. Gaben and Custer then returned to the bar. "Ah, sure is good to be back!" Gaben declared as he sat down on a chair and heard a loud scream. "Oh shit!" he yelled as he quickly got up off the chair. He had accidentally curshed Segali. "Dammit!" yelled Segali. "You crushed me. Now I'm dead and a fucking ghost!" 


End file.
